


The Arcana Oneshots

by HopelessRomantic01



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I can’t do tags I’m sorry, M/M, Maybe Smut...?, Open to requests, Other, Sass, Sexual Tension, gaysgaysgays, oneshots, someone hug Lucio, the arcana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessRomantic01/pseuds/HopelessRomantic01
Summary: Just a bunch of little stories of Arcana characters and RomAnce. Love y’all have a good day and enjoy!Asra next? Portia? Anyone got any ideas?





	1. Julian/F!Apprentice - Fluff

You set the heavy woven bags onto the glass countertop, huffing a sigh of relief as the crushing pressure on your arms is released. Julian darted to the other side of the counter with a flourish, giving you a quick kiss before unloading the magical ingredients. He had insisted the entire time while shopping for them that they were nothing but soup herbs. Though after a few minutes, he asked what kind of soup it was, and you answered with a sassy “magic soup”.

With Asra off on some magical adventure again, you and Julian had the entire shop to yourselves. While hearing of this had certainly put a blush on your cheeks, most of the time is spent running errands or helping customers. 

Despite previously being a wanted criminal, Julian was surprisingly good with people. He handled the front, while you gave readings to harried young men and women, most of them searching for love or fortune. Seeing the desperate looks on their faces reminded you of how lucky you were to have found Julian. Not only did Nadia not have you executed for failing to find him in the first place, but getting to know him had been the most joyous thing that ever happened to you. Well, that you could remember. But living with him made you not want to remember what life was like before the plague struck you down. Julian was here. He was now.

That day was the rare kind of day where it seemed as though there weren’t many people looking to glimpse into their futures. So, you and Julian took the opportunity to stock up on supplies. You sorted them in your head, setting the ones that were for cooking aside for dinner. It took you a moment to realize Julian had asked a question. “Hm?”

He coughed, glancing pointedly at the window. You followed his gaze and see Malak, the rambunctious raven who followed Julian around, pecking insistently at the window. “Think we should let him in?” You nodded, and with a flick of your fingers the window lock clicked open. Julian had gotten used to your flippant use of magic by now, and instead of regarding it as some taboo, saw it as a science he had yet to understand. Malak flew in, dropping a wrinkled note in Julian’s outstretched palm. “It’s from Asra,” he noted, unfolding it. His eyes darted over the note quickly before he handed it to you.

Ilya, [Your Name],  
My trip has been delayed for a few days. Think you can make sure the place doesn’t burn down while I’m gone? Miss you both dearly, and I’ll find something for each of you to pay for your troubles. Faust says hello!  
Love,  
Asra

“Looks like we get this place to ourselves a bit longer,” you chuckled, stuffing the paper in one of your many pockets. “What do you want to do now?”

Julian smirked and leaned over the counter, brushing his lips against yours. “Anything you’d like, my dear.” You grinned against his mouth and cupped his jaw in your hands. He leaned forward eagerly and then--

His arms gave away, causing him to drop onto the counter with a heavy thump. Luckily for him (and for you, you suppose), instead of his gorgeous face being splattered against the crystalline countertop, he landed right in the crevice of your chest. You both stayed there for a moment, too surprised to do anything. After the shock wears off, you felt laughter bubbling up into your currently occupied chest. “Enjoying the view?”

Julian muttered something that might have been “immensely”, but his words were muffled against your skin. He pulled himself up and away, the entirety of his neck, face, and ears a bright cherry red. A giddy grin had taken over your face, and he stared at you, a slight pout on his soft lips. “Last I recall, you liked it when I do that.”

At that, your smile vanished, and then you were blushing profusely. Dammit. You crossed the counter, staring up at him with a devilish gleam in your eyes. He laughed nervously, but was quickly cut off when you sealed with lips with your own. The kiss was slow and luxurious, warmth spreading from your chest all throughout your body. His hands encircled your hips, pulling you closer to him.

After a few minutes, you realized that you were a living person and required oxygen to not die. You pulled away to take your first deep breath and found him gazing lovingly down at you. “You’re gorgeous.” He whispered.

Placing a light kiss on his nose, you grinned. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Julian gasped, mockingly offended, and slapped the back of his hand to his forehead in anguish. “Oh, of all the indignities!”

You chuckled. You'd always enjoyed his theatrics… well at least when he was joking. The first time you had gotten together—yikes. But that was in the past, and you were looking forward—for the first time since you had woken up all those months ago—to a future. A future with him. You were jolted out of your thoughts by Julian stepping away from you, his chin cupped thoughtfully in his gloved hand. “You know what we need?”

“Hm?”

“Tea. There’s this lovely shop that recently opened up in town, and I’ve been dying to take you there. They have this wonderful jasmine tea…” You groaned inwardly. You had just gotten home… why did you have to go out again?

Julian seemed to notice your hesitation, and smiled sheepishly. “Or, we could save that for tomorrow. How about we just relax here?”

Sighing happily, you took his hand. “I like that idea very much.” You led him up to the bedroom, and plopped down on the bed, gesturing for Julian to follow. He kicked off his jacket and shoes, coming up beside you. You nestled your head into the crook of his neck.

You could stay like that forever. Now that Lucio was gone, Vesuvia was saved, and no one was pending execution, you could stay cuddled with Julian forever. You will.

... at least until dinner time.


	2. Asra/M!Apprentice-Fluff (Modern Era)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of a prompt I saw on Pinterest and I’ve wanted to write for a while.

“You’re telling me that you’ve never been laser tagging before?” You ask, pulling into the parking lot of the laser tag building. You used to go to it all the time when you were a kid, and when Asra had nonchalantly stated that he was looking for more things to do around town, you jumped to the occasion. You kill the engine and turn to your white-haired friend. “It’s simple. Hide, shoot, stay alive. Got it?”

Asra chuckles. “Sounds like a plan.” Oh, he has such a wonderful laugh— you shove the thought away. For the longest time you’ve been crushing on Asra, his hair, his voice, his heart, everything. Even though you’re fairly sure you’ve been rather transparent about your feelings, he is still denser than a fruit cake. Despite him wearing the most outlandish outfits and flirting with practically everyone, you still aren’t sure if he’s even INTO guys.

Leading Asra into the building, you suddenly feel more nervous about the upcoming activity. Will he like it? What if he thinks it’s childish? An adult male like yourself engaging in a popular kids activity? You sneak a glance in his direction, and your fears vanish. A grown-ass man wearing a bright purple and pink Hawaiian shirt with pug faces and psychedelic swirls on it can hardly judge an afternoon of shooting children with lasers.

Signing in, you and Asra join the crowd waiting at the bay doors. The usual people are there: children with parents, teenagers jostling each other around, and several adults who either look bored or high as hell.

A bored employee rattles off the rules. No horse playing, no running (my ass), if you need help shoot your gun up towards the ceiling at one of the sensors and call “ranger ranger ranger”, etc. You can tell Asra is losing interest and pray the lecture ends soon. Mercifully, the ranger waves her arm at the large double doors leading into the cramped little room where you don your vests and guns. 

“Same team, or different?” You ask, nodding towards the different colors vests. Blue, green, and red.

He picks up a blue vest. “Different.”

“You sure? You’ve never played before… wouldn’t it be good to have a veteran on your six?”

Asra chuckles. “I don’t think I’ll be that helpless. In fact to show my generosity, I won’t shoot you.”

You shrug on a green vest. “Oh how gracious.” You shake hands before returning to your armaments. Your name blinks up at you: *The Fool*. It was a running joke you and Asra had. He was *The Magician*, and you *The Fool*. The one time you fucked up and said that Susan B. Anthony instead of Abigail Adams was the one who wrote “remember the ladies”, and you’re labeled for life. 

Asra, on the other hand, got his name from being freakishly good at Tarot readings. He tried to teach you in the past, but you just found it wasn’t your thing. Maybe in a different universe.

Once everyone is settled into their vests, a clock above the door leading into the battlefield counts down. *10, 9, 8…*

The first objective in laser tag is to find a defendable base. However now that you and Asra are on separate teams—even though he promised not to shoot you—you have to lose him.

Or... a thought hits you. You never made the same promise.

*2, 1!* The doors open and there’s a mad shove for the entrance.

In the rush of the moment you lose Asra, people pushing past you as they race for cover. Glancing around frantically, you catch sight of a tuft of white hair disappearing behind a wall. You follow, sneaking up on your friend as you prepare to fire. You turn the corner and skid to a halt when you see that he’s not there. “What the…”

Before you can fully process, you feel a thud against you back, as if someone has gripped your vest. You’re spun around and come face to face with your elusive friend. Asra pushes you up against the corner, effectively trapping you. “Hello, darling.” He grins, “miss me?”

God, you’re very close… his arm framing the right side of your face, his mouth slanted just so, the mint on his breath tickling your nose… it’s all you can do to nod without drooling all over his fever dream of a shirt. “I-uh… hi. Thought you got lost.” 

Asra chuckles softly, his violet eyes dancing mischievously. “The only place I get lost in is your eyes.” Before you can respond, his closes the gap, brushing his lips against yours teasingly. You moan softly at the touch, your fingers loosening on the laser gun. What was happening? Wait, no, you don’t want to know. All you want is more of him. You kiss him back, tentatively at first, but with more passion once you’re sure he’s not going anywhere. You hand rests on his waist, pulling him closer until it seems as if you are one person. His lips are soft and gentle, his tongue caressing your lips until you grant him access to your mouth. It’s a slow, carefree kiss that seems as if you two have all the time in the world.

A few minutes pass, and you find your lungs are screaming in agony. Breaking away panting, you stare at the mysterious hottie that is Asra, and swallow nervously. “That was nice.”

Asra smiles sheepishly, running his non-gun-holding hand against your cheek lovingly. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

“And here I was thinking you weren’t into me.” The hand on his waists moves up to finger through his pearlescent curls. God they were as soft as they looked… 

Asra winner michevioisly, untangling himself from you. “There’s a lot more where that came from, too. But as for right now…” you jolt as you feel your best seize up and begin vibrating. The sign that you were shot. Betrayal floods your mind and you gap at your grinning friend. “I have a game to win, love.” He darts away laughing over his shoulder.

Dumbfounded, it takes you a few seconds to register what just happened. Your crush kissed you and then immediately betrayed you. Shouting after him, with little malice in your voice, “WE SHOOK HANDS ON IT!” and chase after him.


	3. Muriel/f!apprentice - fluff/angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the Hermit, when MC goes to comfort Muriel from his bad dream. Unfortunately, things do not go very well and MC runs into some.... unsavory individuals. (Sexual harassment ahead oof sorry)

Muriel x f!apprentice

MC was woken up by a wet nose pushing against her leg. Summoning an orb of soft blue light, the apprentice sat up to face a distressed Inanna. The wolf stared at her pitifully, a whine escaping her throat. Before she could ask what was wrong, MC noticed a broken sound coming from the corner where Muriel slept. He was muttering under his breath, twitching violently. Inanna whined again, pushing MC’s leg harder.

The tired apprentice nodded, and padded quietly to the giant’s side. Now that she was closer, she could hear his desperate pleas to whatever demons haunted his sleep. “No—,” he begged, “don’t make me hurt her…”

It didn’t take much for MC to guess what this nightmare was about. Her heart broke for her newfound friend, and she found herself reaching out to gently brush his shoulder awake. “Muriel, it’s okay—.” 

Muriel’s eyes snapped open and darted to MC’s face, fear shining in his emerald eyes. He violently pushed himself up, swinging his arm around as if to defend himself. MC gasped and flinched, hiding behind her arms in order to soften the possible blow. 

But the hit never came.

When MC looked up, Muriel was panting, recognition, guilt, and horror warring across his scarred features. The two sat there for a moment, staring at each other in a scared silence, until Muriel sprung up and dashed out the door of the inn room, leaving MC all alone. 

Her heart eventually slowed, and MC found herself racing after Muriel, bounding down the rotting steps two at a time, and bursting out into the cold night air. It then occurred to her that she was only wearing a cotton nightgown that fell just past her knees. God it was cold. 

Shivering, MC stared into the darkness. “MURIEL!” She cried, voice straining with limited use. “MURIEL!!”

“Well hello there, love.” An oily voice purred behind her, “what are you doing out here at this hour?”

MC turned, and found herself staring at four gangly men, all dressed in worn tunics, with what seemed to be knives strapped to their arms. And legs. And hips. MC gulped. “I-I’m looking for my friend. Very tall, muscular, longish black hair…?”

The man who had spoken, distinguished as the leader by his polished boots and air of superiority shook his head after some thought. “Sorry, darling. Can’t say I have. What kind of asshat leaves a pretty thing like you all alone in this part of the forest anyway?” He asked, his smile turning predatory.

MC’s heart fluttered with fear. She had to get away. “A friend who knows this is an inn and therefore not as dangerous as, say, a wolf den.”

The men laughed, gruff, barking laughs. “You got spunk, love. I like that.”

MC cursed her sassy tongue. “Well, I’d better be going. He probably just went for a walk.” 

“Well how about this,” the man said, “I take you inside and… warm you up… while I send my guys to make sure your friend is aight.” He took a step towards her, and MC clenched her teeth, readying a blinding spell in case he tried anything. 

“No thank you.”

The man huffed. “I’m trying to be nice here, darling. Come on.” He reached for her hand, and MC brought up her other one in order to fire off the spell. 

Light flashed in all directions, bright and burning. The men swore and reached blindly for her, but MC was already running. Her bare feet slapped on the dirt road, dust trailing in her wake. She had to get away from here. Find a traveler who would hide her until morning when she could look for Muriel. It was a shitty plan at best but it was her only one. 

Since night is usually a time where darkness reigns, and a confused, horrified, deeply uncomfortable person might forget to have a torch or magical ball of light to see by, MC didn’t notice the large root in her path until it hooked just above her toes and sent her sprawling into the dust.

Disoriented, MC could only lay there catching her breath. She had to keep going, get as far away as possible… groaning, she tried to get to her feet. 

Suddenly her hair was yanked back, startling a pained yelp from her. She tried to turn her head and see her attacker, but they had too firm a grip. “You fae bitch,” the man snarled, and MC sobbed at the leader ruffian’s voice. “You’ll pay for that.”

MC whimpered, the fight leaving her as the ruffian pulled her to her feet. “I had half the mind to take you right here,” he whispered, his words oily and rotten against MC’s ears. “But I think you’d fight back too much for my tastes.”

Some form of relief swept through her. At least she’d probably only be beaten to a pulp. It terrified her to think that she’d be happy to be given physical injury, no matter the circumstances.

The man twisted her arms behind her and whipped her around to face him. His breath smelled like alcohol and rotting things, causing her to gag. His eyes were crazed, still red and watery from the blast of light. Some small satisfaction rippled through her, bringing back some of her fighter's spirit. “Let me go,” she growled, trying unsuccessfully to pull away without dislocating her shoulders. 

The man shrugged, “Alright.” and threw her to the ground, knocking the wind out of her. As MC gasped like a fish drowning in air, the man launched a punch at her face. When it connected MC didn’t feel anything at first, until a rose of agony bloomed across her cheekbone. Instinctively MC curled into herself, protecting her soft stomach from angry kicks. He wailed blow after blow on her, and all MC could do was focus on protecting the important parts of her body. 

Suddenly an idea came to her, and she cursed herself for not thinking of it before. Body bruised and aching, she squeezed her eyes shut and focused her energy. A shield blossomed around her, throwing the man several feet away. He “OoF-ed” and moaned.

He struggled to his feet, wiping blood from his face. Before he could take one step towards her, a roar shattered the ambiance of the night, shaking the ground with its fury. MC managed to open her eyes long enough to see Muriel thundering at the practically-pissing-himself-man, murder in his forest green eyes.

The man shrieked apologies, begging forgiveness as Muriel barreled down on him. MC covered her head and waited for the crunch of bone or the agonized scream of a man in pain, but only panicked whimpering reached her ears. 

She raised her head to see Muriel holding the man up by the collar of his ratty tunic. “Leave.” He muttered, the promise of violence dripping from his words. “Leave and never step foot near her again. If you do,” he set the man down but didn’t let go, “I will not hold back again.” When Muriel released him, the man sobbed apologies and scrambled away into the night.

The creatures inhabiting the dark forest cautiously resumed their chattering, filling the void with the song of life. MC took in breath after breath of cool air, hoping the pain in her ribs, sides, face, arms, and pretty much anywhere else would subside. “...MC…?” MC glanced up at Muriel’s worries face, and joy rushed through her. She dropped the shield and winced as she tried to stand up. “No!” Muriel cried, reaching out to catch her, “you’ll strain yourself.” Before he touched her though, he pulled back. MC could see the war on his face.

“I’m not scared of you, Muriel,” MC mustered an assuring smile before practically passing out in his arms.

MC woke moments later in Muriel’s arms as he carried her down the road to the inn. “I…” MC had to strain to hear her friend. “I almost hurt you. Earlier in the room.”

MC shook her head. “No, no you wouldn’t have.” Muriel looked away, his mouth twisting into a frown and his eyes holding back tears. “Muriel. I trust you. You wouldn’t hurt me.” She lifted one hand to his chiseled face, tracing the outline of his jaw and gently turning his face to meet her gaze. “You are my friend. You protect me. I protect you. There is no room for argument.”

At this, Muriel have a miniscule smile and creaked up the steps to the inn. The lackeys were gone; probably to find their coward of a boss. The innkeeper didn’t spare them a second glance as they made their way through the decrepit common rooms, although MC could have sworn she heard a quiet: “young love” and a chuckle. MC blushed.

Back in their room, Muriel set MC gently onto the bed, hesitating before pulling away. “Do you want to clean up?” He asked, eyeing the dirt smudged across MC’s face and arms.

She shook her head, pulling the bed covers over her lap. “I just want to sleep.” Muriel nodded and made to return to his makeshift nest where Inanna slept, when MC caught his large hand in her own, his callouses brushing against her skin. “W-will you stay? With me?”

Muriel flushed beet red and coughed. “I- are-are you sure? After everything that just happened I’d understand if you want space…”

MC tried to smile, but couldn’t muster the energy. She was so worn out and still shocked about the events of the evening. Right now, she just wanted to feel safe. And with Muriel, that could be a reality. However, she also knew that Muriel had been through some awful things in his childhood that left him with severe trust issues.“If you’re not comfortable with it,” she whispered, “it’s okay. I understand.”

Muriel blinked, then shook his head. “No, no it’s okay.” He settled down next to MC on the large bed, dwarfing her in size. MC shifted closer to him, letting her head rest in the crook of his arm. 

“Is that okay?” Muriel nodded. MC smiled sadly, gazing at a spot on the wall. “This way, we can protect each other. From threats both here-“ she gestured to the room and the window leading outside, “and here.” She tapped Muriel’s forehead gently, and he chuckled, the sound rumbling through MC’s bones. 

“I know you weren’t going to hit me.” MC whispered. “I know you would never.” Muriel said nothing, but hugged her closer. For several minutes they lay there in a pregnant silence, until an almost comically loud snore came from MC. Muriel tucked her closer against his form and allowed himself this moment of joy.

They deserve it at this point. 

End


	4. Nadia/NB!apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time posting not fluffy content so bear with me haha thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS CORONA TIME MOTHERTRUCKERS
> 
> IM BACK BITCHES it’s been SO long since I’ve posted but I am finally here!! I’m out of school for 3 weeks and I can’t leave the house so I have PLENTY of time to write :)
> 
> Also Animal Crossing New Horizons comes out in two days :))))))

Nadia/NB!Apprentice

“Good evening, my dear magician,” Nadia breezed into the green house, her green silk shawl draped elegantly across her shoulders. “You’re up late.”

MC turned to face their countess, blushing at the sudden intrusion upon their evening work. “Hello, Countess.”

Nadia smirked and brushed her hand along MC’s shoulders. “No need to be so formal, MC. After all, we are friends, aren’t we?” The way she emphasized that word sent shivers down MC spine. What did she mean by that? Sure, there had been some flirting between them but MC had no clue what they were doing, and of course Countess Nadia flirted with everyone like that, right? She did with Portia, and MC and…. oh. No that’s pretty much it.

“O-of course, Counte-Nadia.” MC corrected, smiling to hide their embarrassment.

Nadia chuckled darkly and came up right behind MC her breath tickling their ear. A fair whiff of wine reached their nose, and MC understood why Nadia was acting this way. “That’s right, MC. Now tell me, what are you working on so late?”

Knowing full well that Nadia was closer than she should be (but not exactly willing to step away), MC coughed and gestured to their plants. “I was working on growing some herbs to use in a tracking potion, to find Doctor Devorak?”

Nadia hummed approvingly, the vibrations of her vocal cords rumbling through MC already shot nerves. “Very good very good. How about instead of that,” she whirled MC to face her, “you come with me instead.” Before MC knew what was happening, Nadia had crushed their lips together in a heated kiss, drawing all of the breath out of MC. Holy shit holy shit holy shit this is most certainly not allowed but Gods she tastes so good shit shit—Nadia broke away first, panting heavily. MC stared into her crimson eyes, the blush on their cheeks almost matching. She tasted like wine and spices and lavender, and MC ached for more. 

“I-uh. Countess, you’re drunk.” Duh. Way to go, MC. 

“So?” Nadia questioned, a challenge in her eyes.

“I can’t-er-I shouldn’t… you’re not thinking clearly, milady. I don’t think you would want to do this normally.”

“Oh, on the contrary,” Nadia purred, “I’ve wanted to do this for a very long time.” She kissed MC again, slower this time. MC seized up under the touch but soon melted into Nadia’s warm embrace. The Countess’ tongue slipped into MC’s mouth, exploring every corner diligently.

MC couldn’t help themselves as they whimpered when Nadia bit down slightly on their lower lip. The Countess smirked and pulled away, MC chasing her lips with their own. “And apparently, so have you.” The Countess purred.

MC didn’t say anything, just standing there taking in Nadia’s warmth. The tall woman brushed her lips against MC’s once more, trailing feather-light kisses down their jaw and neck until she latched herself onto the sensitive spot where shoulder and neck meet. MC moaned as Nadia bit down, kissing the pleasured pain away. “You like that?” 

MC nodded. “Gods, yes.”

“Good,” the Countess grinned, “there’s a lot more where that came from.” She caressed her long fingers down MC’s side, slipping her fingers underneath the folds of their clothing. MC hissed as the cold fingers met sensitive skin, but soon melted into the addicting touch.

Silk and cotton slipped down their shoulders, leaving their skin bare in the setting sun. Nadia took a step back to admire the view; MC half dressed, panting, and covered in darkening bruises around their neck and collar bones. Nadia wondered briefly how MC would look with a lovely golden collar embedded with rhinestones on. She debated it too long, however, and MC got impatient. 

MC righted themself and strode to Nadia, closing the distance between them. They brushed their lips against the Countess’, letting featherlight touches grace the taller’s arms, shoulders, neck. Nadia closed her eyes and relished the sensation.

MC wrapped their arms around Nadia’s shoulders and kissed her harder. They shuffled back against a table and Nadia hoisted MC onto the lip, positioning herself between their legs. The pots clattered angrily but neither of them cared. 

A greenhouse is usually rather humid, so when the guards came looking for Nadia they didn’t suspect anything out of the ordinary was happening. They trotted along, calling for the Countess. MC was the first to hear them, gently pushing Nadia away. “I think they're looking for you.”

Nadia’s crimson eyes were hooded, and she made to kiss MC again but they stopped her. “Seriously, Countess, you should go see what they want.”

“Do you not want my company?” Nadia asked, drunk on both wine and lust.

“No no,” MC gasped, “I do! But what if they come in here looking for you and see us…”

It took Nadia a moment to register, but when she did she broke into a pleasant grin. “Oh my dear apprentice, you never cease to make valid points. Very well. I will leave you,” she winked, tightening her clothes, “but we’ll meet again.”

I work for you. We will meet again even if it wasn’t to snog. “I count on it.” Nadia swept out of the greenhouse, leaving MC to grapple with their new reality. Nadia kissed them. Willingly. And a LOT! It wasn’t an unpleasant thought. Even as MC was leaving the greenhouse several minutes later, they couldn’t stop smiling. Nadia wanted them. How funny was that?


	5. Lucio/M!Apprentice - comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio feels ashamed of his arm and MC comforts him. 
> 
> A request from LiterallyJustMichael
> 
> I hope it’s what you wanted~

Lucio x Male MC  
Request from LiterallyJustMichael

Lucio and MC sat under a tree in the gardens, MC cleaning off some crystals, and Lucio polishing his golden prosthetic arm. It had been a few days since they had returned to the palace in Vesuvia; the Countess and everyone else needed time to regroup and come up with a plan. MC and Lucio had just finished sparring, and had luckily managed to keep the sexual looks and tension to a minimum. 

MC huffed on one of his crystals, rubbing his shirt over the fogged sides until his face shone in it. In the reflection of the crystal, he saw Lucio pause working on his arm, staring at his reflection in the gleaming magical appendage. But MC noticed that he wasn’t admiring himself, instead looking apprehensive about something. It would only take a moment before he revealed what.

“Do you like my arm?” He asked suddenly, turning to face MC.

He blinked, taken aback. He hadn’t really thought about it, since it had always been a part of Lucio, he just kind of got used to it. Before he could answer, Lucio frowned and looked down. “Sorry, that was a stupid question, of course you like it!” He gave a smile, his attempt at bravado weakened by the conflict in his grey eyes.

MC put his crystals down and scooted closer to the taller. “I never really thought about it, if I’m being honest…” MC admitted. “To me it’s just a part of you. But why do you ask?”

Lucio did his signature embarrassed look: looking off to the side, his lips pursed, his dark brows slightly uptilted. “No reason. I just thought ‘hey maybe I should upgrade the old arm’, y’know?”

MC chuckled softly. Lucio was a very bad liar. He gently moved his hand to cup Lucio’s cheek, turning the other’s face so they were eye to eye. “Hey, talk to me… what’s really going on?”

Lucio struggled for a moment to keep his facade and then crumbled, leaning into MC’s hand defeatedly. “I… do you think it’s too gaudy?” He asked softly.

MC tilted his head. “I thought you liked gaudy. You wanted it to be big and intimidating.”

Lucio pulled away and held his hands in his lap, biting his lip. “I did… when I wanted everything to be grand and expensive and powerful… but since I met you, I feel like now it’s kind of ridiculous-not that meeting you was ridiculous no I really am glad we met but the arm it’s so-“

MC silenced Lucio with an understanding smile. “I think the arm suits you. But I’m going to be blunt with you, Lucio.” He looked nervous, but nodded. MC placed a hand on Lucio’s metal arm. It was warm, pulsing with magic. “The person you are now is not the person you were when you had this made. If you find it doesn’t represent you anymore… then you can have another one made.”

Lucio sighed. “You say it like it’s so simple. Am I really changed? Sometimes…” He grit his teeth and MC just leaned against him, reminding him that he was not alone anymore. “Sometimes something will happen and I want to hurt someone. I get so angry, and embarrassed, I become that person again. My arm is just a reminder of that.”

MC waited until Lucio was done to speak. “Your past does not define you. And neither does your arm.”

Lucio lifted his arm, tilting it around. Sunlight glinted off of it, golden beams swirling on the grass and on his white pants. “I lost this arm in a great battle. A battle I started. For glory? Money? To quench my never ending lust for violence?” He slammed his metal hand down onto the ground, ripping the grass up. “I’ll forever be reminded of my idiocy with this stupid arm!” He ripped the arm off of his shoulder, leather straps snapping under the tension. He threw the golden arm across the clearing. He made a strangled noise and held his face in his hand.

MC stared at the golden arm, laying silently in the grass. Magic seeped from it-crackling and powerful-until it was an empty shell. A small bumblebee landed on it, before buzzing on to some other flower. MC turned his attention to Lucio, and his heart hurt to see his love so upset. He moved to sit in front of Lucio, crossing his legs. He took Lucio’s hand away from his face and held it. “You’re right.”

Lucio chuckled sadly, not quite meeting MC’s eyes. “I think that’s the first time I hated hearing that statement.”

MC ran his thumb over Lucio’s calloused and scarred knuckles. “Your mistakes will forever be implanted in you. Regret will haunt you forever, if you let it.” MC gazed into Lucio’s eyes and he saw the answer to his unspoken question. “But you won’t let it.”

“But I’m hideous.” Lucio whispered, tears forming in his grey eyes, which were no longer reddened by the plague. “I always will be.”

“I don’t think you’re hideous.” MC said firmly. “I think you’re Lucio. Handsome, brave, stunning Count Lucio.” He giggled at the face Lucio made. “It’s true! Lucio I don’t see you as the Count with A Golden Arm. You’re just Lucio to me. My Lucio.” MC kissed Lucio’s hand at that.

Lucio groaned. “Why are you so good at making me feel better?”

MC shrugged, and stood to fetch Lucio’s arm. “I guess I could say that I know you.” He handed the arm back the the Count. “I know how to help you become who you want to be, if you’ll let me.”

Lucio stared at the arm for a moment before fastening it back on, magic surging through the arm and his shoulder, connecting the two. “I would like that.” He said softly, and flexed his fingers, smiling at the intricate golden engravings.

MC grinned. “Don’t be ashamed of your arm. It adds to your charm.”

Lucio raised an eyebrow at MC. “My already maxed out charm you mean.”

“Let’s not forget that never ending ego~” MC teased and Lucio faked an offended gasp. But instead of firing something back he just gazed fondly at MC.

“Thank you. I… feel less ashamed of it now.” It. His arm, or himself? His actions? MC knew Lucio was becoming a better person. His question today: a show of growth. 

“I’m proud of you.” MC leaned against Lucio, holding his metal hand. 

“Really? After everything I’ve done?”

“After everything you’ve done to fix your mistakes.” MC corrected. 

Lucio leaned back on the tree trunk, staring out over the gardens. “I have so much left to do.”

MC snuggled into him. “And I’ll be here every step of the way.”

Every step.

End


End file.
